Just The Way It Is
by Raziel Kouzuki
Summary: About five minutes in the life of me. One more reason for school to suck. Rule #1: Pay attention. Rule #2: Chose your friends carefully. Rule #3: Always, ALWAYS, wear a helment around your more...clumsy friends.    Also posted on my Lunaescence account.


A/N: This actually happened...It is sad but true. Me and Rayne are both a little clumsy. Put us together and you get utter chaos.

I wince slightly as the frigid morning air slips threw my jacket with unexpected ease. _'I need a new jacket...and shoes...'_ Stepping off the bus I quickly jog to the safety of the school doors. Bouncing impatiently as I wait for my best friend Rayne.

She stepped lightly off the bus followed closely by Tina. I brush a stray strand of dark hair from my face as the shivering girls walk towards my waiting form.

Tina grinning at Rayne who was quickly shaking her windblown auburn hair out in annoyance. I chuckle as we walk into the heated building.

"It feels so good in here~!" Rayne sighs in relief as we walk to our table in the cafeteria. Simply nodding in agreement I turn my attention to the people milling about. My gaze finally landing on my crush.

A pink stain danced across my blushing face. _'Damn...'_ was the only thought running threw my mind as Rayne and Tina giggle at my expression.

_'Way to be inconspicuous...' _Hissing at them I hurry out of the cafeteria and toward Rayne's favorite teachers room. They will find me after they talk to Alice.

Breezing threw the halls I arrive at my destination. I stop, sighing at the closed door. She isn't here yet. Taking out my book, I lean against the wall.

'_Vampire Knight volume 5...I have already read this. Well...it can't hurt to reread it. A book is a book and I am bored."_

I wrinkle my nose. The way they closed up the Shizuka ark left a lot of loose ends. It is disappointing. She seems like and interesting character, they should have kept her around for a while longer. I feel sorry for Zero though. My heart goes out to the poor hunter.

I am snapped out of my critical thoughts when "Insomnia" by Wheesung echoes down the hall. Blinking, I stare at Rayne. "Where are Tina and Alice?"

Rayne flips her hair over her shoulder as she dances happily. Sighing in irritation I walk over to her and snap my fingers in front of her closed eyes causing her to jump.

"Hmmm?" I hold back a sigh as I repeat myself. "Oh! They stayed in the cafeteria to eat breakfast." Nodding, I gave her a pointed look. "That's all I need to know."

Getting bored Rayne leans against a locker about a foot from the teacher's door and slides down to sit on the floor.

Looking up she smiles and holds out a headphone to her I-pod towards me. "Wanna I-pod?" I shake my head in disgust. "No way in hell am I sitting on the floor."

She stares at me for a moment before chancing to ask. "Why not?" Looking at her like it is the most obvious thing in the world I point at a cricket. "There are bugs down there."

Her eye twitches. "Oh come on Lenne! Don't be such a diva!" She rolls her eyes as she turns to look at where my finger is pointing. I look up, surprised, when Rayne falls silent. "What's wrong?" I ask timidly edging away from her as she stiffens and starts to stutter.

"S-S-S-SP-SPIDER!" She screams scuffling backwards on her hands. I whirl around in horror to see a large black spider on the wall about an inch from where Rayne's head had been.

Looking at the spider I didn't see Rayne coming in time to move. As she regained her footing and stood her foot slid on the floor, and she came hurtling at me.

Trying to jump out of the way, I move a second too late as Rayne's hand grabs me sleeve. Flailing her arms she sends me flying back into the wall.

I groan loudly as I hit the hard unforgiving floor. Letting out a few "choice words" I look back up just in time to see Rayne's foot flying towards my face.

Yelping, I jump which causes Rayne to trip over me as her foot hits my shoulder, sending us both sprawling. I slam into the wall once again as Rayne's shoes cause her to fall and slide across the tiles and hit the wall across from me.

A resounding '_**crack!'**_ echoing down the otherwise silent halls. "Ouchie..." she mutters, hissing as she used the wall as support to help her stand. Getting to my feet I send a heated glare her way. "Who's the diva _now_?"

Rayne's emerald eyes look up to meet my own sapphire orbs. She smiles, feigning innocence. "It's not my fault the bottom of my shoes are made of carpet..." Looking down, I notice they are indeed made of a carpet like material.

"Why does God hate us?"

Rayne looks up, shrugging as we meet eyes. "That's just the way it is."

Rolling my eyes at her cryptic statement I look up to meet a horrifying sight. "Rayne..."

"What?" Her eyes follow mine, her body stiffening at the sight. "Damn..."

I nod in agreement. "We gotta get that camera..."


End file.
